These Days
by yoo-hoo luver.wlegs
Summary: Just a teeny song fic that was begging to be let out in type...and wouldn't shut up til i did something. After many years Digory runs into Polly and both have to wrestle wtheir feelings. The song is from Rascal Flatts. bring your tissues.


**Disclaimer: I only own an ipod in which I listen to Rascal Flatts when I write Narnia fics. And so, this one shot was born. I own nothing else. **

**A/n: I might remind everyone that it was a LONG time since I read the books. I'd read them again, but my studies are barely letting me write. Just note that some facts might not be right. I apologize in advance. **

**XXXXX England, 1909 Digory is 21 and Polly is 20 XXXXX **

_Hey baby, is that you? __Wow, your hair got so long __Yeah, yeah, I love it, I really do __'Norma Jean', ain't that the song __We'd sing in the car __Drivin' downtown, top down __Making the rounds __Checking out the bands on Doheeney Avenue _

Digory Kirke strolled down the cobbled street of Bath, humming a song from the opera he saw a fortnight ago. He simply couldn't get it out of his head. He had never been to Bath. The town was famous for the remains of Roman baths. Not only was it a delightful spot for holiday, but he could get his thesis done on ancient civilizations. The streets were particularly busy and it was all Digory could do not to drop his texts. It was in his frantic struggle to keep his books going in the mud, that a head of familiar light brown hair caught his eyes. Digory dropped his books in his shock. There she was, a few feet away and as pretty as ever- Polly Plummer. She had her hair pinned up in a smart bun, with a few wild pieces dancing in the breeze. Her yellow hat was decorated with white roses. Digory couldn't help but recall that yellow was always a good color on his former neighbor. It was warm out for the season, and Polly wore her lacey organdy dress, unafraid of the dust getting on it. A small locket pin was attached on her bodice so it drew Digory's eyes to a place that made him blush. Polly was escorted by another lady who wore matronly attire; Digory had to confess that he paid little attention to anyone save Polly. He walked forward, abandoning his texts, who had been his lovers for close to five years, he ran through his mind what he would say to Polly, however she saw him and spoke first. "Digory Kirke? You scalawag! Why didn't you tell me you were coming to Bath?" she demanded of him. "To be truthful, I could ask you the same." He replied. "The country air, actually. London is such a horrid place for one's health. My doctor advised country air." "Is there anything that ails you? You were always as healthy as a horse." Digory recalled. "Not me, goose, but my mother. She has been ailing as of late. Oh, but is truly lovely to see you. We haven't heard much of you since Uncle Andrew's death, and that was your…second year at University?" she formed the last statement into a question furrowing her brow and delicate nose. It was a facial expression Digory sorely missed. "I've been too taken by my studies to write." He admitted. "I'd say! We hadn't heard a single breath from you. But let me look at you." She cast an examining look with her sparkling blue eyes. "You look as if you've got some sun, have you been abroad?" "Yes, as a matter of fact I have, stuffy places the lot of them nothing at all like…" he trailed off, not vocalizing the word that was on both of their lips: Narnia. "Polly, you look good enough to eat. You're one to lecture me when I haven't heard from you in years. Are you married to John Eaton, yet?" "No, John and I quarreled and went our separate ways. It was either India or me…and he chose India." "Oh, Pol, I'm so sorry. I knew how much you were fond of him." Digory felt a pang of guilt for he was anything but sorry. _Yeah, life throws you curves __But you learned to swerve __Me I swung and I missed _Polly stood straighter, a sure sign that she was not over Mr. Eaton. She put on a brave face and said stiffly, "Yes, well, hearts heal…in time. You've never looked back, Digory. I always admired that in you. Even when we planted the apple tree." Digory knew that the apple tree was their code for the land of Narnia. Suddenly he longed to speak of the world with Polly, and wish with her that they could return…together. Digory could have kicked himself for never telling her how fond he was of her. What was he thinking? He had been stuck in the texts for far too long and he was beginning to think like them. The truth was he loved Polly, and he was a fool for ever letting her go, she would never let him court her again.

_And the next thing ya know __I'm reminiscin', dreaming old dreams __Wishing on wishes __Like you would be back again __I wake up and tear drops __They fall down like rain __I put on that old song we danced to and then __I head off to my job __Guess not much has changed __Punch the clock __Head for home __Check the phone, just incase __Go to bed __Dream of you __That's what I'm doing these days _

Polly laughed over her tea and gently set the china cup down. She was sent away to finishing school shortly after their adventures and when she came home, Polly was more than just Polly. She was a floating vision before Digory's eyes, lovelier than any apple blossom he ever saw. Digory tried to court her several times, but the relationship always fizzled into nothing more than a friendship. "So tell me, Digory, where did you go on your travels?" Polly wondered. She had this ability to turn the conversation to others instead of her, as all ladies should. However the difference between other woman and Polly was the fact that Polly listened intently. " Alexandria and Cairo. I'm working on a series papers about ancient civilizations." Her eyebrows rose and disappeared under her smart hat, "How exciting! Will this paper earn you your doctorate?" Digory leaned in, his gray eyes sparkled excitedly. Polly could tell learning was his life. It always was, really. There was no time for family, friends…or a wife in his busy life. And there was certainly no room for her, either, she was quite certain. And yet she waited for him, despite her longing to fling her arms around him and kiss him. She had to restrain herself, even as he spoke excitedly of his work. It was only when Digory spoke her name, did she snap back to attention.

_Someone told me after college __You ran off to Vegas __You married a rodeo cowboy __Wow, that ain't the girl I knew __Me I've been a few places __Mostly here and there once or twice __Still sortin' out life, but I'm doing alright __Yeah, it's good to see you too _

"My mother told me you had quite a few travels yourself." Digory said, taking a bite of the tea sandwich, "Going to the Americas with your cousin and joining the protest for women's suffrage. I'd have never guessed." "And why not?" Polly bristled. "When we were young, you always were waiting for a knight in armor to sweep you away." Polly laughed, but added silently, 'He never really showed up to my tower.' Her hand reached across the table to take hold of Digory's hand with a look in her eyes that said, 'I can't wait forever, Digory.' "It's jolly good to see you, too Pol." He said earnestly, missing her hidden message. It was far too much for Polly to bear, she couldn't go through that entire heart ache again. She had a life to live, and though she never wanted to loose his acquaintance, Polly Plummer knew that he was not meant to be anything more than a good friend. "Yes well, I can't help remember so fondly all of those summers together." She smiled, "Is the apple tree still growing?" Digory replied with a sip of his tea and the two began to talk like they did before Polly left for finishing school. All the long Diggory had his feelings sitting on his tounge, though he knew she was still in love with John Eaton and he just simply couldn't say anything about the subject. It wasn't until dusk began to fall that the two realized the time. And with a quick peck on his cheek, and a promise to call on him soon, Polly Plummer walked out of Diggory's life once again.

_Hey girl, you're late __And those planes, they don't wait __But if you ever come back around __To this sleepy old town __Promise you'll stop in __To see an old friend __And until then... __I wake up and tear drops __They fall down like rain _

That night, Digory walked the length of his hotel balcony, her scent of roses still in the air. He was a fool to let her get away…yet again. He should have flung himself at her feet and confessed his feelings.

_I put on that old song we danced to and then __I head off to my job __Guess not much has changed_

But surely her feelings were not mutual. Polly didn't love him, she loved another. It was foolish to think she would. He still felt the feel of her skin on his, the urgent look in her eyes was burned in his mind. Suddenly it all came together and his hypothesis was clear: she cared for him, deep enough to wait for him for four years. Deep enough to break the engagement with Eaton. And he was completely oblivious, until now…when it was too late.

_Punch the clock __Head for home __Check the phone, just incase __Go to bed __Dream of you __That's what I'm doing these __I wake up and tear drops __They fall down like rain __I put on that old song we danced to and then __I wake up and tear drops __They fall down like rain __I put on that old song we danced to and then __I wake up and tear drops __They fall down like rain __I put on that old song we danced to and then _

He called himself a learned man, but in the affairs of the heart, the village idiot knew more than him. He was such a fool.

**XXXXX **

**Wow, this is depressing. I hope you liked it. I personally think it's not my best work, but what can I do? Write better, perhaps? No but seriously, please review and tell me what you think! Thanx! **


End file.
